


One Winter

by astralmogurim



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralmogurim/pseuds/astralmogurim
Summary: It was winter and Jungmo hasn't heard anything from his boyfriend Serim since their last call in November. One day, he woke up to his stomach making weird noises and decided to pay a convenience store a visit.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Kudos: 24





	One Winter

Winter.

The season where everyone wrap themselves with thick clothes making them look like unopened presents. Everyone was busy choosing gifts for their loved ones as Christmas Eve is nearing except for a student named Koo Jungmo. Because he was so obsessed with passing his subjects in medical school, he seemed to abandon the spirit of the holidays even his boyfriend, Serim whom he hasn’t heard of since their last call in November. 

Jungmo woke up in the middle of the night facing the blue light of his laptop screen. He hasn’t finished his thesis yet and was on the verge of breaking down. Upon closing his laptop, his stomach made weird noises. It was a sign for him to pay a nearby convenience store a visit. He stood up and then silence filled the atmosphere. It was so quiet except for the broken air conditioner in his apartment which he forgot to had it repaired. Looking around his room made him sigh. Books are scattered everywhere and the humidifier he recently bought has ran out of essential oil. As much as he wanted to tidy up his room, his stomach made weird noises again signaling that he should hurry up and feed it. Stepping out of his apartment, he thought its kinda unusual to not hear anime music playing from the adjacent apartment at this time of the day. 

“Someone from another apartment must’ve scolded him for being too loud,” he thought.

The nearest convenience store was unfortunately ten blocks away. It sucks that he chose an apartment far away from convenience stores which is an essential place for students like him who are living solo but despite of this problem, walking long distances was never an issue for Jungmo. His legs seemed frail but he could endure a lot more than the athletes when he was in middle school. 

The early morning air was so cold that he can feel it through his bones. He stopped. At that moment, he realized he was not wearing his thick winter jacket. No wonder he felt like he could freeze at any moment. His hands reached for his phone located in the pocket of his sweat pants. 3:20 A.M. It was 5 minutes since he left his apartment. It would be a waste of time to go back for his jacket and what matters right now is to satisfy his hunger. He continued to walk for 10 minutes and felt relieved upon seeing the convenience store. The sound of the chimes above the glass door upon entering the store greeted Jungmo’s ears. His eyes was then welcomed by the awful bright fluorescent lights hanging above the store’s ceiling which almost blinded him. He inspected the shelves inside the store and stumbled upon the ready-to-eat ramen packs. His hand reached for the last cheese pack but another hand also had the same intentions. Their hands met and Jungmo’s eyes traced the owner of the hand. It was Serim. His forgotten boyfriend. 

“No way.” The first words that came out of Jungmo’s mouth. 

They both let go of the cheese pack.

“When did you get back?” Jungmo inspected every inch of Serim’s face to see if he was real or if he was just a doppelganger. 

“Uh hi,” Serim observing Jungmo who was still inspecting him. “Why are you smelling me?” 

Jungmo stopped and leaned his face closer to Serim maintaining an eye contact.

“Ok. Start explaining yourself.” as he retracted away from Serim’s face and crossed his arms. 

“I…” Serim was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling. “…think we should take care of that first.” 

Jungmo’s face turned red as Serim grabbed the cheese pack and his hand towards the hot water dispenser. 

“I can take care of myself.” Jungmo tried to grab the cheese pack from Serim but Serim moved it away from his reach and stuck out his tongue. 

“No. I’ll be the one taking care of you right now,” as he teared the cheese pack and poured its contents into a plastic bowl. “Now it just needs hot water. Move.” 

The hot water dispenser was at the right side of Jungmo and its out of Serim’s reach. 

“I won't until you let me do it.” Jungmo crossed his arms and frowned. Serim leaned his face near the younger's ear. 

“Move or I’ll kiss you.” he whispered.

Hearing these words made Jungmo’s eyes widen and blood rush on his face and although part of him wanted Serim to kiss him, his body voluntarily moved away from the table with his facial expression still unshaken. 

“I wish you didn’t move.” Serim jokingly said and let out a small laugh as he placed the bowl in the dispenser. 

Jungmo couldn’t process what’s happening right now in his mind. Is this really his boyfriend? Did something happen during the vacation that changed him? 

“Koo.. Jungmo.” Jungmo looked up and there was his boyfriend leaning close to his face. To escape another staring game, he pushed Serim by the forehead causing him to retract away from his face. 

“Stop imagining us kissing and follow me outside.” Serim smirked. 

“I did not! Hey!” exclaimed Jungmo as he followed Serim who just went outside the store. 

The air became colder outside and it made Jungmo shiver. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 3:55 A.M.It was 5 minutes until 4. The sun will rise about 2 hours from now. He pocketed the phone and looked around for his boyfriend’s existence.

“Mogu! I’m here!” the sound of his boyfriend’s shout still sounds sweet as it was back then when he heard it from a distance. 

You know the feeling of having butterflies in your stomach? That’s what Jungmo felt as he laid his eyes on Serim waving and smiling at him from the farthest table outside the store. He doesn’t know why his heart was racing as he walk towards where Serim is. Maybe he just misses him so much.

Jungmo noticed Serim’s eyes was following him as he took a seat at the other end of the table. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Jungmo asked with a puzzled face. 

“No, I just can’t believe that I am dating the prettiest guy on earth.” Serim said in a sweet voice. 

Just as when Jungmo was about to say something Serim caught him off guard.

“Hey look over there!” Serim yelled pointing at the direction behind Jungmo. Because he was easily deceived he turned his head to the direction. 

“What?” Jungmo turned his head back to Serim when he felt a pair of soft lips touch his for a second. He covered his face before Serim sees him turn red. 

“Sorry, I just missed those lips.” Serim smiled as if it was a small thing. 

“Here eat this. Its not really hot now,” he offered the bowl of cheese ramen to Jungmo. 

“Mogu?” Jungmo reached for the chopsticks with one hand while the other covered half of his face. 

“Did you just turn red?” Serim laughed.

“No I did not!” Jungmo let go of the other hand and proceeded to eat the ramen. Knowing that Serim is the type of person to tease you while looking at you eating, he did not spare a glance at him.

“Careful. You might bite your tongue..” Serim reminded him. “I’m the only one who can bite that tongue.” 

Jungmo glanced at him with widened eyes. 

“I’m just kidding. You should eat slowly.” Jungmo knew it was just a joke but it was still unhealthy for his heart. 

“There’s no need because I already finished it,” he showed Serim the empty bowl as he smiled at him. “Now explain yourself.” 

“I came back because I realized how much I missed you. The physical you.” Serim reached for Jungmo’s hand. His hand was cold that he just noticed he isn’t wearing any warm clothes.“Jungmo. Sit beside me.” 

Those words felt like music to Jungmo’s ears. He didn’t hesitate to transfer seats. Serim then took off his jacket and wrapped it around the younger's shoulders. 

“Thank you for coming back.” Jungmo said in a small voice as he snuggled beside Serim. 

“And thank you for not giving up on me.” Serim said as they both drifted off to sleep waiting for the sun to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work! I hope you enjoy it even tho i feel like its really lacking on emotions and stuffs. i'll work to make better fics in the future ♡ feedbacks are also appreciated if you like it!


End file.
